The left behind Juliet
by Rebeyz12
Summary: A story kind of related to Bella and Edward, a true story, kind of the new romeo and juliet version.


I was in love and thought it would never end, and for some reason it seemed like it never did. I mean sure we broke up once or twice in between 2 years but you were still here and I still had a hand to hold, lips to kiss, eyes to stare into, and even just someone to hang out with. But now all that is moving away to another state maybe even another country I don't even know but it seems like another world for me to be without a you. This is the story of the new Romeo and Juliet… "the Left behind Juliet"

Like a Fish on a Hook

I'm like a fish on a hook

Dangling from a thread

Knowing that once I reach the surface

My thoughts will be lost, my mind dead.

I'm like a fish on a hook

Unsure of where to go.

Do I go to the light

Or to the salty bottom below.

I'm like a fish on a hook

Being reeled in by a stranger.

Part of me wanting to stay,

The other wants to wander toward the danger.

I'm like a fish on a hook

Adrenaline pumping through my veins

Helping me make the right decision

And not the ones that are insane.

I'm like a fish on a hook

Filled with sadness and despair.

The salty water drowning down my lungs.

Seaweed tangled in my hair.

Coming up,

I've been awoken.

I'm Afraid

Not ready to be broken

The strangers hold me tight in their hands

Whispering to oneanother

I don't understand what's being said,

Or what's already been spoken

I'm like a fish on a hook

Regreting the stupidy of chasing the worm

For my life is now ticking away on the shore

Tick- Tock Tick Tock

How I am unsure

Of my surroundings, outsides, insides

Everythings a blur.

The willows are crying and their tears are searing down through the atmosphere or at least that's what I'm feeling when you are just not here.

Oh When you're gone I miss you but it's more than being without

Cause it's more like being all alone and there's no one to turn up that pout

And then when you come back there is all that love again and everything turns powder blue and you came back twice and it was so nice having you but now too bad you're not coming back.

And I'll Miss you…

Be with Me Again

I've known for 2 years but it seems like 2million

And now you're moving away from me

I'll never forget u My True love

My 1st love

Even if we're really not together

In my heart we will always be

And you will

Always be with Me

Oh even if you're with her

We'll always have something special

Together

Even if it's just friends

Which is fine

And I don't mind

As long as there's something

Between Us

And deep down inside

I'm happy 4 you

That you and her are together

But if u picked me

We'd be so happy like the one year

That We

Were 1

We had so much fun

Between the dates and just hanging out

And if u ask me

You're still what the love in me

Is all about

And if we decide someday

To go our own way

And not even be friends

I think I'd be ok

Besides we're alreadygoing 2 be so faraway

From eachother

But if u ever want me back

I'd say yes

Cause I'd give anything

For u to

Be with Me Again

If only you knew

If only you knew, how great we were together, you would, too regret becoming the person you are now.

But how I still love you, even when you say those things you say. And even when you move away, I will still love you. And I wish that you knew.

And that you realized that we made plans to be unbreakable and always together and how we'd hold each other's hands and then you'd smile at me. I wish you would still smile like that. Because it fills me with happiness and glee. If only you knew.

If only you did know how I'm feeling now and how I'll feel when you go it would bring a smile to my face behind 

all the tears and sobs while I leave the world for minutes in a blur and blobs. And I wish you knew that you were my first kiss and it will be the one I miss if only you knew how nice I am maybe you would start being that way again too. If only you knew every thing inside my head that's always always there and how you turned your back on me- even she is mad at you but I will never be if only you knew.

And I just wanted to say before you go I never found that answer "yes" on the wall but I always for some reason kept believing it was there. Probably I was just thinking of you- and your eyes, lips, hands, and hair. But I 

always found other answers deep inside. And I just can't keep them away from you any longer because they can't hide. But here it is the one I've always wanted to tell you and I wish you could have knew long ago: You were the world to me everything I wished for

Oh if only you knew how I really feel about you. Oh if only you knew.

First Kiss

Brick wall, kind of small, place to have that first kiss.

Behind the dance studio, don't know if anyone saw but I wouldn't care if they did.

Hands touched, lips slid,

As my head spun a thousand miles.

Your hands on my waist, my heart racing,

Seemed so long as my mind was dazing.

I'm laying back against the wall, as you're kissing me away

And even though you're moving now, I'll never forget that kiss, or that day.

And I'll never ever forget you.

Left Behind

You go

I stay

You'll always be in my memories.

First kiss

So cool

Told all my friends at school

And how great you are.

I love you and I'll miss you

I'll miss your hand in mine

Miss our little summer days at the playground

I'll miss your voice oh yes I'll miss that sound

And I'll be all alone without you around but you'll always be in my memories.

Last night

We danced together

You put your hands around my waist

Mine on your shoulders

We danced to "Sorry"

And, it was one of the best nights of my life

Being with you!

Those despairing cries fill my eyes

Because you're moving away

I knew earlier that you'd have to go

Just didn't know it would be in May.

But at least I got 1 last dance

One last chance to be with you.

And it was the greatest night of all my life, too.

Drifting

Like a small shell on the salty ocean, you're drifting out farther.

Like a earthworm in the rain, drifting , drifting so far.

Like the moon at night drifting away from our biggest star.

I say hi, you say goodbye, but is it time to go?

When do I say goodbye, won't you let me know?

Or are we just two different shells now moving out toward the sea,

But Maybe it's just you drifting and the one staying is me.

Rejection

You say you love me, you turn your back

You say you're moving, and going on a different track.

I say I'll miss you- you act like you'll miss me too, but I really don't think that you will, will you?

You give me high fives and act like they're a symbol of love or maybe even friendship,

When really they mean nothing because you give other people like her hugs, don't you?

We dance together and you act all happy.

You pull me closer but you seem so far.

Because now you're not the same person you used to be or the person I think you are.

So

So

Far…

Old piece of cloth

You take that old piece of cloth and carry it out into the rain.

Never question leaving it there, or stop to think if you're insane.

You're moving on too quickly as the old piece of cloth dwells rotting away in the dirt.

The cloth hides it's patches of where it was once threaded on your shirt.

For, the cloth doesn't want those memories to get thrown away

Into the atmosphere like when you threw it there the other day.

The cloth keeps holding on to the patches for comfort, warmth, and life.

But it's just not enough for the pain, the guilt, and the strife.

It rolls on the ground not able to sleep safe and sound anymore from all those scars hanging there on the patch's thread.

From where you pricked the cloth weaving yourself in envy and pride as it wept and shrivered up and died.

A lifetime but what was really well in reality 2 years ago we had just met… and I had just had the best day of my life. Well that lasted for awhile probably a year or about 7 months or so but anyway on and off you were still the best boyfriend ever. And even though you're moving away I will never forget you. So when you move on remember me, and remember us and all we used to be. We have held hands, and we have kissed. But now it is time that we missed. These are my goodbyes to you my love.

Memories Forever, Juliet


End file.
